


University of the Creed

by FereldenChantryBoy



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassins & Hitmen, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Maybe other ships - Freeform, Modern Assassins, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Tags May Change, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldenChantryBoy/pseuds/FereldenChantryBoy
Summary: This is the place where newer assassins come to learn the trade, refresher courses are offered and some higher ranking members get sent to begin from scratch. Hattori Hanzo has spent her entire young life learning the ways of her ancestors, the previous bearers of the name, she doesn't feel like she needs to take these classes. At least Jacob and Edward make it bearable, and a few increasingly familiar names won't hurt either.





	1. Chapter 1

Hanzo ascended to the roof of the building, stretching out lazily on the ground. She had been forced to come here as part of her training. She was no master assassin, not yet, but neither did she feel like she needed these basic classes. Never had she taken an innocent life, even by accident, had never compromised the Brotherhood, and her lineage ensured she could find shadows to hide in where none existed. She heard thumps on the side of the building, heaving a quiet sigh. Only one person she could think of that made  _ that _ much noise climbing. Hanzo pushed herself up, striding to the edge in time to see his hand curl over the edge of the building. Dark eyes peered over the edge, offering a slight smile to him. 

 

“Hello Jacob.” she said. 

 

Jacob was one of few she actually got along with, and thanks to the living arrangements and an unusual lack of women in attendance, was also her roommate. It worked out for the most part, he practically  _ needed _ her to live. Not for her skill, he outclassed her still, but because the man couldn’t cook to save his life, and if not for her, might have died several times over. 

 

“Like the view, love.” he teased. 

 

The way she stood over him offering him a full view up her robes, a fact she seemed unaware of until he said it. She took a few steps back, unable to meet his eyes for a moment. 

 

“Don’t usually see  _ you _ up here. Didn’t feel you needed to brush up on your infiltration?” she asked curiously. 

 

“Not my style. I’m more of a ‘rush in and get things done’ type.” he said with a shrug. “What about you?” 

 

The look was pure disdain, any trace of the mild mannered, nearly submissive woman who asked permission before sitting down, standing or...well, everything, really...long gone now. “I don’t need remedial classes. I bear the honorable name Hattori Hanzo, failure in the mission is not allowed. That’s no reason to stick me in a class with beginners.”

 

Now fully on the roof, he brushed a finger over her left shoulder, poking for emphasis. “So this, this was intentional then?” 

 

“I didn’t expect him to take the training so seriously. The instructor did say no wounding your opponent, after all.” she mumbled. 

 

“Assassins, love. Always expect a serious attack, even when it’s against the rules.  _ That’s _ basics. That’s why you’re here. Probably.” he sighed. 

 

Jacob leaned against the wall and slumped down, and Hanzo returned to her spot, laying down again. “Still don’t think I need refreshers.” 

 

He reached inside his coat, feeling around in his pocket, pulling out a sheet of paper. Hanzo leaned on her side, long black waves cascading down her shoulder, her hand snapping out to try and grab it. Jacob easily deflected her reach, fending her off. She was shorter by a few inches, and had a lithe frame, not much muscle on her yet, but she didn’t need a lot for what she did. That still meant he could overpower her in a test of strength, he knew it, and she knew it, but that didn’t stop her from trying. 

 

“You want to know what this says  _ so badly _ , don’t you?” he teased. 

He wasn’t even looking at this point, instinctively knowing where to put his hand to stop her. Hanzo didn’t take the bait, slowing her attempts, pretending almost convincingly not to care, her hand falling on his shoulder. Jacob knew what she was trying to do, a little trick he was sure she picked up from Edward. He was a decent man, the third in their trio. Wouldn’t hurt anyone that didn’t deserve a blade to the heart, least of all her. Didn’t mean he didn’t have less than fair tricks up his sleeves that he might willingly pass on to her if only to make  _ his _ life hell for a moment. Her slim fingers curled around his shoulder, her head inclining to rest on his, eyes fully focused on his. She smelled like cherry blossoms, that damned shampoo she used, with vague suggestions of the lotus incense she spent her mornings in meditation next to. He never paid much attention to it, save for brief moments of trying to connect the smell of her with something familiar, but this close, christ she had no idea what that kind of smell could do to a man. His arm nervously fastened around her waist, somewhere between pushing her back a little, and drawing her closer. Mere moments from being too focused on her to pay attention, her hand shot out again, reaching for the paper in his hand. His wits trickled back enough to hold it away from her, nipping once at her wrist in penalty for tricking him. 

 

“Ah! Jacob...that’s not very nice.” she pouted. 

 

It was another act, he knew that one well too. Sparring with her from time to time, he had on occasion landed the barest of blows to her, and she would recoil, wiping at her eyes, pretending he had really hurt her. He bought it the first few times, until he realized she was calling his bluff. Curiosity driving him, he dug through her effects, Edward keeping watch. He found a fragile looking old book, hard enough to read on his own, but it seemed those in her line who bore the name ‘Hattori Hanzo’ had become increasingly familiar with tactics most would consider ‘unfair’ to gain an advantage over enemies. In short, combined with all her other skills, there was absolutely _ no _ reason she  _ couldn’t _ be a master assassin, except that pride of hers that said she was above ‘basic’ classes. Had she done them, he had no doubt she’d pass through the ranks quickly. His free hand grabbed hers, drawing it to his lips, planting a light kiss where he bit, her face flushing a faint pink. Unsurprising, for all her willingness to get closer if it meant reaching her goal, she wasn’t willing to throw her body into it recklessly, and was equally unsure how to handle sincerity. 

 

“See? I can be nice.” he chuckled, letting her pull her hand away. “Are you really interested to know what this is?” 

 

Her eyes flitted to the paper once more, glad for the distraction. Nodding slowly, he smirked, holding it up in front of her, allowing her to read it. It didn’t take a genius to read between the lines of it. This was both a contract and a contest. Every student eligible, working in teams of three, each team that passed the challenges would advance a little further until only one was left. The winning team got the target’s details, and if they pulled it off? A week’s excuse to do as they pleased. Not usually given to doing the work, she knew she could manage whatever they threw at them. There was no mention of random teams, which in her mind meant she already knew who she’d want in her team. Nearly black orbs shifted to hazel ones, a grin spreading on her face. He could tell she was about to ask, and while it was rare that she smiled like that, even if he liked it, he had to tease her a little. 

 

“Don’t look at me. I have plans already.” he said flatly, examining his nails. 

 

Her features didn’t shift, twisting to fall into his lap, staring up at him. She poked his cheek slowly, shaking her head in denial. “You wouldn’t have been so eager to torture me with this if you had plans, Jacob. Now, instead of trying to draw out this out any further, why don’t we go find Edward and torture him together?” 

 

Jacob smirked at that, waiting for her to move, rushing to stand up. “I know where he’ll be. Race you down the building!” 

 

His fingers clutched the edge of the building, while she uncoiled a length of rope from her belt, fixing the grappling hook on the edge of the stone, rappelling her way down in a matter of moments. With a slight twisting jerk, the hook dropped, landing with a thud. Coiling it back up and replacing it, Jacob finally reached the bottom, frowning when he saw her. 

 

“I’ll ignore the cheating this time, love. I’ll just be happy realizing I could beat you in a fair match.” he sighed, walking ahead of her, whistling to himself. 

 

“In a fair match, you’re loud enough to wake the dead.” she mumbled. 

  
  



	2. Deeply Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first challenge a day from being issued, Hanzo is trapped in dreams of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of thought this would be a good opportunity to include a little backstory while progressing the plot.

The day before the contest was to start, nearly two weeks after Jacob showed her the page...she found herself deeply dreaming, deeper than she had in what felt like most of her life. Memories playing through her head, shifting uneasily in her bed, some better than others, most bad.

She sat on her father’s lap, his deep voice soothing as he read from the book. It was her favorite back then, the tales of the first Hattori Hanzo. Back then, to her, they were just that: tales. The stuff of fairy stories told to children to lull them to sleep. Even his assurances they were true had not been enough to convince her otherwise. Another flash, a little older now, her older brother holding her hand, walking her through the streets at night, stopping on a hill by the old castle, pointing up to the sky. He pointed out constellations by name, lofting her to his shoulders for a better look.

“Look, Kasumi. Aren’t they beautiful?” he asked, that familiar, kind smile on his face.

“Yes, Touma…” she hesitated. “What did father want?”

He patted her knee lightly, his smile wavering for just a moment. “We can worry about that in the morning. For now, let your big brother enjoy this night with you.”

He was gone in the morning. Never to be spoken of again. It wasn’t until years later that she discovered he had been murdered. He was meant to take on the mantle of Hanzo, and father had been next to take his place. He walked with her, hand in hand through the manor, his hand clenching tightly. Red stained her dress, dripping warmly down her shoulder. She looked up, a bullet wound through his head, a man in a white suit with slicked back hair slicing his throat from behind. His neck was tattooed down the side, a mark on his hand, partially obscured by bandages. He left quickly, taking little notice of her, what harm could a child do? She cried, wailed really, until her voice had broken and no more tears would fall.

Another memory, a woman walking at her side, struggling to match her quick pace. Pressing a chain with a scythe at the end in her hand, offering far too quick instruction in her mother tongue. A man stood at her other side, cane in hand. When was the last time anyone called her anything but ‘you’? She swung clumsily, missing the straw dummy. A sharp lash cracked along her back, ordered to try and try again, each time failing, falling short of the target. The man stopped swinging the cane when her legs finally gave out, the back of her shirt stained with blood. How old was she then? Five? Six?

Years later, her first mission. She managed to infiltrate under disguise, hair pulled back in a hasty bun. Her form had not yet blossomed, not needing the painful bindings that would come later. She wore a wrinkled suit, convincingly fake tattoos lining her neck all around. It took a full week to gain access to her target, jamming her dagger forcefully through the back of his neck, slick blade jutting out his throat, bubbling with his final, weak gurgles. She had no way of knowing he had done something, a throng of yakuza guards waiting for her just outside. Skillfully, she weaved her way through corridors, bullets whizzing by her, all fine until a blade caught her in the side. Unarmed, she grabbed the short blade from her waist, the wound spurting viciously, driving it through his ribs, managing to limp outside before collapsing. Not dead, but injured in a way that made her wish she was. Her back and sides laced with stitched wounds, a cut drug along her hip, but thankfully, nothing that would end her intended career before it really began.

Her mentor would make her walk the creaking floors, whipping the bottoms of her feet if her steps were too heavy, droplets of blood spanning the hall. Eventually, she learned to move lightly on her feet, silent. Then, on her twelfth birthday, she was deemed ready, ready for the task intended for her brother, for her father. There was no choice, the line must continue, and with no men left in the line, it fell to her.

“From this day, the girl known as Kasumi is dead. Buried alongside her father and her brother. From this day, you will be known only as Hattori Hanzo. Wear the name with honor, for you are to be given to the Order now. Do not shame the memory of those before you, you will strike fear in all who see your fearsome weapons, all who bear witness to the techniques passed on to you. Teach all who would bring harm and oppression to the innocent to fear the title of ‘ninja’ once more.” he said, urging her out the door towards her new home.

Quiet, always quiet, reflective. Submissive to a fault, never wanting to do anything to shame the name she wore, that name that should never have been hers. It still wasn’t enough, the brotherhood had sent her here, and it shamed her personally. That hadn’t changed as the Dean paraded you through the halls that drove the long forgotten memories of pain freshly into her mind again, leaving her at the door. Just inside, Edward, poised by the window, always teasing, trying to ease her into relaxing. It was Jacob though, who finally changed her, taunted her one too many times, enough to convince her things could be different here, if she’d just relax a little more.

Hanzo felt her body jerk up, thrashing in her sleep as the memory of her father’s lifeless body swam just under her eyelids once more, a hand shaking her slowly, pushing back against the feeling, heat stinging the corners of her eyes. Jacob appeared again, his lazy grin replaced with a look of worry, though she couldn’t say why, not until her fingers encountered the hole in her head, a long slash across her throat, everything growing dark in her eyes.

“Hanzo, wake up love.” he urged, lightly slapping her cheek.

“Jesus, be gentle with her.” Edward’s voice huffed.

A rough palm slid through her hair gently, cupping the nape of her neck, the warmth of words spoken in her ear strange to her. “Lass, wake up.”

“Oi, now you’re too close. She’s gonna whack you one when she sees you.” he nagged.

Managing to yank herself from the dreams, her eyes opened slowly, fingers swiping the corners of her eyes, feeling a mixture of tears and sweat clustered along her cheeks, her temples and brow.

Six years since she was sent to the Order, two since these two had been put in her life. She knew what she’d guess was nearly everything about them, the painful thing being how little she was allowed to share with them. She’d give almost anything to hear her name, just once more, said by anyone, not specifically them.

Glancing out the window, the sun had barely risen. Hanzo needed a distraction, anything to have to avoid the possibility of explaining it to them. She sucked in a deep breath, moving to stand, carefully slipping past outstretched hands, tense with concern.

“Sorry if I woke you up. I...I’ll get started on breakfast.” she exhaled.

Heading for the small kitchen, she rolled her sleeves up, small blotches of black ink visible on her shoulder. She had at least one tattoo, but what it was, neither could see properly.

“I’ll help.” Edward offered, moving to follow her.

“I can’t tell you what it was.” she rejected flatly.

“I’m not askin’ you to, I just want to help you out a bit. We’re a team, remember?” he insisted.

Jacob eyed the fridge for a moment, recalling there was fresh juice in the fridge, delivered like clockwork once a week by a woman in a red kimono. He couldn’t recall ever hearing her name, but then, he had never personally talked to her, him and Edward both ignored in favor of short exchange in a foreign tongue before she left again. He couldn’t cook, but there was no way even he could fuck up pouring juice. They were a team, sure, but at times it felt like Edward was willfully abandoning him to get closer to her, hell, there was nothing between them, and nothing between her and himself either, but still, the idea that he could do even one thing he couldn’t pissed him off a little. They needed this break, a good chance to figure out something to do that might at least get her to pay a little more attention to him. Shite. He never thought he’d actually consider it, but it was just a bit possible he was actually jealous of him. Jealous over nothing, really. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not set on any specific pairings, but it doesn't hurt to set it up to go either way right now.


	3. The First Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo decides to solo the first challenge.

_Infiltration_. Well, Jacob was certainly not qualified for this. Edward could pull if off if he had to, but truthfully, she hadn’t had many chances to see him try. This was a perfect test for how far she had come.

“Let me do this.” she said.

“You? You skipped the classes too, you know.” Jacob scoffed.

Hanzo opened the drawer by her bed, reaching down the neck of her robes to grasp the necklace dangling secretively on the inside. She fit the crest to the slot in the false bottom, withdrawing an identical pair of metal gauntlets. They fit to her arms perfectly, coming to points at her elbows, the clawed fingers jointed to accommodate the curves of her own fingers.

“Not bringing your blade, lass?” Edward asked.

Not answering, she loosened it to slip over the metal before tightening it again. Drawing her hood up, she grabbed for the sheet on the desk, looking it over once more. Sneaking into a meeting to retrieve secured data? Should be no problem now. The only thing to consider was that it had to happen without alerting anyone. It said nothing about not being allowed to kill anyone. The cold silver flared with red designs that hadn’t been there just moments before, and she knew there’d be questions if she lingered much longer. Questions she could answer, but didn’t feel like she should.

“I’ll be back soon.” she said. “Mata ne.”

Pre-empting any further conversation, she leapt out the open window, jumping higher to the edge of the roof. She rushed along the edge before disappearing over the other side, heading across the city.

“Think there’s any hints in her desk?” Jacob asked with a grin.

“Can you read Japanese?” Edward questioned sarcastically.

Jacob deflated instantly, raising a finger when it came to him “I can’t, but maybe Shao Jun can?”

Edward rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “She’s _Chinese_ , there’s a difference.”

“Then how about this: While she’s away, we find someone who can. I want to know what’s in that book.” he said.

“First half-decent idea you’ve had all day.” he grunted.

* * *

  
Hanzo looked around thoroughly, eyes glowing with focus. Six guards on the way to the stairs that no doubt led to a lower floor, possibly where they were hiding the data. If they had sense, it would be locked away, two minutes to pick the lock, accounting for double the security, eighteen guards in total? Six was an easy thing, twelve would be harder, would take a lot of energy.

“Mewosamasu, akuma. Watashitachi ni wa shigoto ga arimasu.” she hummed.

Her fingers clenched tightly, gritting her teeth at the flood of energy that filled her, the slight stinging burn that felt like it was singeing the very edges of her soul. The pain and discomfort gave way to something else entirely, something foreign to her, but still very familiar now. No time like the present to test herself. Leaping through an open window, she landed lightly, crouching down to remain out of sight as long as possible. Her eyes closed for a moment, mind running through predictive scenarios, trying to decide the best course of action. Six was still spreading it a little thin, but manageable. She dashed along the corridor, solid after images left in her wake, poised behind the guards while she made for the stairs, turning her head to watch, moving her hands in the air, flicking her blade out. The images brought out their blades like she had, drawing simultaneously across the throats of the guards, the floor spattered with pools of blood.

“Nomihosu.” she mumbled with a grin.

Another stronger surge of pain flitted through her, blackening her vision for just a moment. Not like she hadn’t been warned of that long ago, but it never got any easier.

_“This is your burden now, Hattori Hanzo. You will bear this as have all the rest before you. You are yet small, fragile in comparison to those before you. You must not fight it. Embrace it and you will have power beyond imagination, struggle and you will be consumed.” he warned._

_“Is this it then? The secret to the techniques?” she asked._

_“They did not call him ‘Demon Hanzo’ for nothing.” was the short reply._

She’d always believed there was some degree of trickery, perhaps a sleight of hand involved in such techniques, clever use of light and shadow to fool others. Many had believed the first Hanzo had gained supernatural powers, and in a way, it was true. Only that the power came with a cost that was paid for in the death of others, the blood spilled. It complimented her profession quite well, in truth. As expected, the lower floor had too many to take all at once. Best to pick off as many as possible first. Hiding silently in the shadows, she gestured to a candle holder across the room, sweeping it off the table with a wave of her hand. Two guards approached to investigate, thoroughly checking the area, under tables, behind stands. While they searched for her across the room, she reached to her belt for a small round jar, fetching a dart from a pouch on her waist. Sweeping it through the gel, she loaded it into the thin tube on the side of her blade. Taking aim, she flexed her wrist, the dart firing, hitting one. He seemed mildly inconvenienced by the sharp poke, and went about continuing to look around for several minutes before it took effect. More resistant to it than she thought, perhaps she hadn’t made it as well as she thought. The two began to argue, and then the one she hit pulled out his sword, stabbing the other several times, even after he’d slumped to his death.

Several other guards heard the commotion, rushing to see what had happened. The angered guard began to fend them off, the others drawing their blades to try and stop him, confusion spreading through until it was a flurry of blades and dying soldiers, before the last brought the first down, sweeping his palm over his chin to wipe away the blood. Four left. Not a problem anymore. Glancing up, she noticed a chandelier, perched right above him. That would cause a big enough commotion to lure the others away from the safe. She drew her fingers in slow circles, making it rock precariously, but not enough to make it drop.

“Motto hitsuyō” she whispered.

Her hand felt like it was burning, pain raced through her veins, distracting her briefly before she managed to swallow it back. Raising her fingers again, she dug her fingertips into the air, the chandelier crashing down, crystal splinters lacing the guard’s flesh, metal twisting to pierce through him. He howled in agony, heavy breaths slowing to a complete stop, the remaining guards breaking away to check on him. Predictable. Reaching to her back, she grabbed for her bow, fetching three arrows with it. She wasn’t quite skilled enough to nock all three and ensure she’d hit them perfectly, but she trusted herself to be fast enough to make the individual strikes. Quickly, she fired the first, a solid strike to the heart, the next coming moments after, hitting the throat of the second. One more. Aiming a little higher, the third found its path to his head, the sharp sound of metal digging through bone echoed in the room. Not so foolish as to proceed without one more quick check, she focused her vision, sweeping the room for anything to be wary of. There were no other guards present, no obvious traps, nothing between her and that safe. Still, as a precaution, she took her time reaching it. Fumbling for her picks, she grabbed one, kneeling in front of the safe to get a better look. Hanzo carefully twisted at the lock, it was a pain to get broken picks out of a lock, and it was simply easier to use care in the attempts. The lock clicked, sounding her success. Drawing it out, she put it back, opening the safe. Inside was an envelope, full almost to bursting with what felt like documents. Slipping it safely inside her robes, she closed the safe again, tensing at the sound of clapping behind her.

“This is your work? Meraviglioso, bella cosa.” the rich voice praised.

“Chikushō…” she muttered under her breath.

Typical. Always some complication. Turning around, she glanced up to meet the gaze of the man. She’d seen him around the University a few times. Had him as a sparring partner on occasion. Really put her through her paces.

“Ezio, wasn’t it?” she asked.

“You remembered my name. I’m flattered.” he said with a chuckle.

“I pay attention to details. Saves me a blade in the neck.” she said dismissively. “What are you doing here?”

He reached up, tugging her hood back. His hand curled under her chin, looking her over quietly. He nodded his head back. “I got bored of waiting for my own team to finish our task. I thought I’d see where you were off to.”

“So you followed me.” she said flatly.

“After a fashion. Still. This is all your work? I almost cannot believe you did all this alone.” he mused.

“It’s best this way.” she told him, brushing past him then. “Please excuse me. I need to return before others come to investigate.”

He reached for her hand, stopping her. “Why don’t you join me later. For dinner?”

She bowed her head slightly. “That’s kind. I can’t. I have to make dinner later.”

“Then...may I join you instead?” he tried again.

“I see no harm in that. Now...I really must get back.” she said.

He let go, watching as she dashed off before he could say anything further. She did mention others might come to check on the situation. Best he take his leave as well before they assumed this was his handiwork. Strange though, she hardly seemed distracted by him. Perhaps he’d have to try a little harder later.

* * *

  
Hanzo climbed through the window after she made the delivery. Edward frowned, quickly stepping back from Jacob and the man standing by the open book on her desk. Far from being upset, Hanzo laughed, loudly, the loudest sound she’d actually made since her arrival. It was priceless, watching the three of them hovering over the book like they’d uncovered something meant to be a secret.

“What’s so funny, love?” Jacob asked, puzzled.

She eyed the third man, Yamada, she thought he’d been called, but she’d only heard it maybe once. “Why don’t you tell them what it is?”

He spared them both a nervous glance, then he sighed. “This is an old copy of ‘The Tale of Genji.”

“You _knew_!” Jacob huffed accusingly. “Knew we’d go snooping, right?”

She leapt easily into her bed, stretching out. Propped up on her elbows, she kept her gaze fixed on them. “Of course. Do you really think I’d be foolish enough to leave anything private here? We’re assassins. Most of us, if not all are accomplished thieves. I wouldn’t leave anything valuable or secret where just anyone could get to them.”

Yamada bowed politely before scrambling to make his exit from the room. Jacob had to wonder about the other book she’d had before. He’d only read the one passage, thanks entirely to a phone he swiped that happened to have a translator on it, his own not advanced enough to have apps on it. Edward had only just bought one recently, also practically an antique. Hanzo had to be pestered into getting one, her only argument being that it wasn’t proper, it was a distraction, and she shouldn’t.

“That reminds me. We’ll have company tonight for dinner.” she said absently.

“What? Who? How did you even have time to invite anyone.” Jacob asked

“I didn’t need time. Someone decided it was a good time to follow me.” she growled, almost more to herself.

“Oh yeah, who?” Edward asked. Maybe she had friends?

“Ezio, apparently.” she replied.

“Why that guy? There’s not enough for him.” Jacob grumbled.

Hanzo might not have come from a large family, but meals were a big affair. Often an entire table was packed full of dishes, and here was no different, she sometimes spent an hour or more in the kitchen. The table so packed that the three of them together had trouble finishing everything. To say there wasn’t enough was a complete lie, but she couldn’t really understand why he might suggest there wasn’t enough for one more person. There was one thought that came to her, but it hardly seemed possible.

“Wait...are you...jealous?” she asked.

“Psh. Me? No. Why would I be jealous of that bloke.” he rejected immediately.

“Could be because he’s more likely to sweep her off her feet than you’d ever be.” Edward teased.

“Ah. If that’s all it is. No need to worry about that. I have no time for those things. I cannot afford to be distracted by such frivolous things.” she explained.

  
“That’s rough. For Jacob.” Edward laughed.

“Don’t trust your skill enough to focus on the job and on someone else, hm?” he wondered.

“It’s not like that.” she began, unsure if she should even bother to explain it. “I don’t think you’d understand without seeing things for yourself. That’s not likely to happen, so...for now, just drop it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Hanzo is based off of the original Hattori Hanzo, much of her abilities are based on the records. There were four successors to the name, but as this is modern I continued the lineage. The original was actually called 'Demon Hanzo' and was assumed to be capable of teleportation, clairvoyance and telekinesis, among other things. So to accomplish that, the line has a bound demon boosting their power that grants the abilities and consumes the blood of her kills so it has no need to feed off her. Kind of a symbiotic relationship.


	4. Conflicted

Dinner had been well underway, and despite the tension was going quite well. Ezio apparently hadn’t been expecting her roommates, and they seemed equally displeased to have him there. Hanzo picked at her food, clutching the next assignment in her hands, too busy wondering what it might be to follow the conversation.

“My team has a combat mission next. I imagine it’s similar for you.” Ezio said.

“That’s more my speed. Sounds like fun.” Jacob said approvingly.

“Unless it’s a stealth combat assignment.” Edward reminded him.

“Always pissin’ on my picnic.” he sighed.

Hanzo blindly reached for her glass, taking a sip before prying open the sealed envelope, curious about the contents of the next test. The moment she finished reading it, Jacob reached over and plucked it from her hands. She blinked once while she watched him, a wide grin spreading across his face. Edward grabbed it from him, immediately staking his claim on it.

“I’ve got this one. You sit it out, Frey.” he said.

“Oi, I got it first, it’s mine…” he said.

Edward said nothing, Jacob’s phone chiming a moment later. She didn’t need to ask to know he was reminding him of something he didn’t want to say out loud. Whatever it was, Jacob reluctantly agreed to give it up so Edward could do it. When they glanced back up, Ezio had his hand folded over hers, the look that was beyond famous cast in her direction.

“Your glass is low, bella.” he said, reaching for it with his free hand. “I’ll take care of you.”

They didn’t miss the flirtatious undertone to his statement, or the way he kept his focus on her even as he topped off her glass, passing it back to her. Hanzo, on the other hand, either didn’t care to react to his charm, or was completely oblivious to it. It was hard to tell with her blank expression.

“Arigatōgozaimashita.” she said simply.

Her glance fell to his hand, still covering hers. She carefully pulled hers out from under, no trace of what she thought of the matter visible in her expression. Jacob had a suspicion she’d be amazing at cards with such an unreadable expression. Edward pushed his empty plate aside, though Hanzo immediately moved to grab it, taking it to the sink. She was unexpectedly much like a housewife in the way she tried to stay on top of cleaning the room. Walking past her, he brushed his thumb over her cheek, regarding her with a slight smile.

“I’ll be back soon, make sure Jacob doesn’t do anything stupid?” he asked.

“Naturally.” she said, covering her mouth with a slight giggle. “Take care.”

“Worried about me, lass?” he wondered.

“No.” she said honestly. “You don’t need my worry. Though if something should happen, we have a first aid kit.”

Sighing to himself, he gathered his things, drawing his hood up on the way out. Jacob stretched in his seat, tapping his fingers on the table before he too got up. Gesturing to the door, he left the table.

“I’m going to head out too. Got some business to take care of in the yard.” he muttered.

It was unusual for both to leave at once, but it didn’t concern her. She busied herself with the dishes, tensing slightly when a strange sensation rose up her spine. She jumped nervously when Ezio’s voice brushed past her ear.

“How nice of them to leave us alone.” he purred.

She shivered at the feeling it sent down her neck, keeping her focus on the dishes. “Is it nice? I don’t mind the solitude. I’ve mastered the art of being alone in a room full of people.”

His hand trailed along her arm slowly. “That sounds lonely.”

“I have not felt that way since I was a child.” she said honestly.

“No? Not even a little?” he asked

His other hand swept through her hair, successfully distracting her for a moment. “No. When I’m at home, I have the servants to keep me company.”

“Servants?” he wondered.

“I’ve said too much. Don’t mind it.” she muttered.

Picking up on her hesitance, he let go of her. Nudging her out of the way, he smiled pleasantly. “Let me take care of these. My thanks for such a nice dinner.”

Hanzo stared at the sink, then to him, reluctantly backing away. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing. Though...perhaps you would indulge me and allow me to treat you, next time?” he asked.

She gave it a few moments thought, pressing her palms together slowly. “Mm...alright, yes.”

The door opened, and Jacob wandered back in. He caught sight of the two, not indicating he had heard what she said on his way in. His mind already painted the entire picture for him, imagining she was agreeing to something much more meaningful than dinner. Frowning, he strode to the kitchen, reaching for her hand, hastily pulling her back towards the door. He had nothing planned, and it occurred to him she might actually ask.

“Got something I thought you’d like to see. Come with me.” he said.

“Oh...but…” she began.

“He knows the way out.” he said.

Instead of being put off, Ezio winked at her, waving. “I’ll see you soon, bella.”

When they were far enough away from the room, he stopped, sighing to himself. He really hadn’t thought this through, and in truth, wasn’t really sure why he felt compelled to get her away from him so urgently. Hanzo kept her head down, looking up at him through thick lashes.

“There was nothing you wanted to show me, was there?” she asked, as though she knew all along.

“Of course I...No, you’re right.” he admitted guiltily.

“What’s the problem?” she sighed.

Jacob swallowed nervously, glancing around the empty hall. Without thinking, he pressed his palms to her cheeks, leaning in and giving her a quick kiss. Her face flushed warmly, her freckles at odds with the bright pink, and for a moment, he thought he had gotten somewhere. Instead, she looked away completely, staring down at her boots.

“I told you. I can’t do this…” she mumbled.

She didn’t like him after all. How he managed to misread the situation so badly, he couldn’t tell. Perhaps Edward was right, and Ezio was more likely to win her over than he was. Not one to give up so easily though, he lifted her chin, calling her attention to him once more. “Tell me why. I need a reason or I won’t stop, I’ll keep trying to get you to notice me until you give in.”

His eyes fixed so intently on hers was a little bit too much for her, but she couldn’t bring herself to look away. “There is an order to things. I can’t go against the way things must be. In four years’ time, I will be wed to someone of my teacher’s choosing. In five years, I will be made to bear a child to ensure the legacy can continue. My heart is not free to give, and my life will never be my own.”

He knew her well enough to know by now that fighting it wasn’t in her nature, she’d simply accept it as the way things had to be. Still, if that was her future, shouldn’t she be allowed to enjoy herself before that time? To be allowed to live at least a little?

“Four years is a long way off, love. You can let loose a little before then, you know?” he said.

“What would be the point? To allow myself to get hurt, or to hurt someone else? Say something did happen between us. It could never lead anywhere meaningful. If you got tired of me, I’d have to see you every day anyway, and if I had to call it off, you’d still have to see me too. I don’t want to hurt you, and I certainly don’t want to know what it’s like for my heart to break.” she explained.

“What about your parents?” he asked.

“They’re dead, long ago.” she said. “It’s different for men. My father was allowed to choose who he married. My brother would have been able to as well. This was never supposed to fall to me, but since it has, I have to adhere strictly to tradition.”

Jacob frowned, drawing her back again. He kissed her again, despite the way she shook her head when he pulled away. “Let’s hope we win this. I think I know where we’re going.”

“Where is it you want to go?” she asked.

“Nope. Not telling you, not yet. It’s a surprise.” he said. Looking away finally, he shrugged helplessly. “Look. It doesn’t even have to be me, but I really do think you should have a chance to be normal, even just for a bit. Assassins already have a grim prospect ahead of them. That whole ‘work in the darkness to serve the light’ thing they tell you. I doubt any of us are going to live to be old. You should have something you can look back on and…”

“And?” she pressed.

“Nothing. Don’t mind me, love. Mouth moves without thinking sometimes. I realize I’m trying to push you to do something you probably don’t even want. Just...if you could, forget any of this ever happened.” he mumbled.

Before she could even form a thought on the matter, he was walking away already. It wasn’t often that it happened, but she knew he didn’t want her to follow. He needed time to think, wanted to be left alone for a little while. Everyone needed space sometimes, and she wasn’t the type to chase after anyone, especially if it could only help to stay away.

 


End file.
